When Mammals Meet Avians
by Rika-Tenshi
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fan-fic. Ten years after Max and the flock have completely rid the world of Schools and Itex. Or so they thought. The Schools built up again while they were away, and now a new story begins with a pack, who meets the flock.


(Note: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters

**(Note: I do not own**_** Maximum Ride**_** or any of its characters.)**

**(Note #2: All though I do not own any of the original characters, I have created **_**other**_** characters, so if you wish to use them, ask first.)**

_**I ran**__. __**I ran very fast. I ran so fast that I couldn't see what was around me. But behind me they were there. The Erasers. In their dog-like bodies, they looked horrible and scary. But I kept running. Then I came to a dead end. Though I managed to outrun them, they were catching up quickly. I had to do something. I had to do the only thing, even if it meant shortening my life. So I did it.**_

**I shot up quickly from where I was sleeping. I looked around and realized that I fell asleep during my post… again. Luckily, Ed had taken over after I slept. Ed is his nickname. His full name is Eden. He has long white hair, which has some black streaks in it. He keeps tied back with a red ribbon, but he has bangs that cover his eyes. Under his bangs he has brilliant blue eyes. His appearance is a lot like a dog's. Oh, and to add to his dog-like appearance, he has a really muscular body, though you couldn't tell with all the baggy clothes he wears.**

"**Fell asleep again?" he said.**

"**Yeah, sorry, but you know I can't resist a good cat nap." I said with a smile.**

"**That's not funny Terra," he said with a straight face.**

**I'm part cheetah. Yep, that's right. Part cheetah. And yep, right again. Ed's part dog. Or, a sheep dog to be specific. To add to his dog-like appearance, he has ears and a tail. And I do too. He has dog ears and a dog's tail. I have cat-like ears and tail. **

**Oh, and my appearance. I have blonde hair with black streaks. (All natural, I swear.) Both Ed and I have long nails that act like claws. I'm pretty small and skinny, but I'm really strong. I have red eyes and kind of pale skin, but I swear I'm not albino. And to add to the cat-like looks, my red eyes are like a cat's; slightly slanted and with a slit as a pupil. And I have fangs. Nothing too severe though. They're kind of small, but they're there. When I get mad, they seem to get bigger. (At least that's what the pack says.) That's about it.**

**Now Ed was staring at me hard. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He said nothing. Ed is usually quiet around the whole pack, but when we're alone, he usually talks to me. So this was strange that he wouldn't answer.**

**I looked at him. He just closed his eyes and turned his head away from me. When he opened them, he said "When you were sleeping, you looked as if you were having a nightmare. You were moving your legs and looked as if you were running. You were also breathing pretty weird. Every time you fall asleep while you're keeping watch, it's after we get attacked by Erasers. And each time you fall asleep, you seem to have a nightmare and wake up in a panic. What do you see in your dreams Terra?"**

**In his last sentence, he sounded scared. He looked at me, and I looked down. "It's the same thing each time it happens," I said. Ed looked up at me. When I finally looked up, I continued.**

**"Each time, I'm running from Erasers. Each time, I out run them for the most part, then I come to a dead end, and I think to myself, 'I have to get away, even if it means using what will shorten my life.' And I do, but I don't know what it is. The dream always stops there," By that time, I've looked away again. I paused for a few seconds. I looked up at Ed.**

**"What am I gonna do Ed?" I ask, as tears start to gather in my eyes. When Ed saw this, he looked scared. "Remember what happened last time this happened? I had the same nightmare over and over again, and then they came. They came and took our home away again. I'm so scared right now Ed, you can't imagine how close I am to abandoning you guys! But I can't do that can I!" Now I was getting skeptical. **

**"Mmm…" I look over to the rest of the pack. Kammy was waking up. "What's with all the noise?" she asked sleepily. I quickly wiped my tears and said calmly "Oh, nothing Kammy. Just go back to sleep and we'll wake you up in the morning. Ok sweetie?" She rubbed her eyes and said "Ok, if you say so." She instantly fell asleep again.**

**"Kammy" was her nick name, as "Ed" is Eden's. Kammy's real name is Karma. Though Ed and I named each other when we first met, Kammy already had a name when we found her as a baby. She was wearing a tag and it said "Karma". We decided that it didn't suit a baby, so we've always called her Karma.**

**Kammy is also an animal. Actually, everyone in the pack is an animal. There's six of us: me, Ed, Kammy, Mia, Grey and Coro. I've already described Ed and myself, so I start with Kammy. Kammy is part black cat. She cat long dark, black hair that I put in braided pigtails every morning. She, like me, has cat eyes, but hers are green. She also has long, cat-like nails. Her ears and tail are the same color as her hair, and she also has fangs, though hers are way smaller and unnoticeable than mine. Her skin is also kind of pale. **

**Now, Mia is a dog like Ed. But she's not a sheep dog. She's a poodle. We found her about two months after we found Kammy. Though poodles have poofy fur, Mia's hair is different. Mia's hair is really wavy. Her ears and tail are the same color as her hair, which is a really light blonde, almost white. She is about ten-years-old, unfortunately we don't know any of our ages. We suspect Kammy to be about six-years-old, since that's how long ago we found her. Oh, and for the record, Ed and I are about sixteen. So we think we found Kammy when we were about ten. Anyways, Mia is the most girlish out of the three girls. To hind her tail, which has a poof ball resembling thing at the end of her tail, she wears skirts with leggings, which, of course, are all ripped up by now, but they still hide her tail. She has big brown eyes and claws too.**

**Grey is only eleven-years-old, but he's such a tough guy. Ed and I found him soon after we found him soon after we found Mia. Grey is not a cat, nor a dog, he's pretty close though. He's a wolf. And, yes, a grey wolf. His hair is kind of grayish-black. He has wolf ears and a tail, the same color as his hair. He has fangs and claws too, but his are more "defined" than Mia's, Ed's, Kamny's, or mine. Anyways, yeah, so we're one big "pack".**

**But it wasn't always like that. We were all born like this, but we've been raised at a place called the School. There, white coats experiment on hybrids like us. Ever since Ed and I escaped, we've been finding hybrids like us and this is what we have. We've also done some research on the School and their branches. **

**It turns out, the Schools' all around the world were sabotaged by five (well actually six) of their own experiments. They were all bird hybrids. Anyways, they've just rebuilt all the Schools and are started new experiments, and we're a couple of them. They were working with a company called Itex, but the same hybrids that got the Schools got Itex too. Now they're working with a company called Eltrix.**

**We aren't doing anything about like the bird hybrids did. All we're doing is running away from them. Maybe that's why I'm having these freaky dreams. So that about all the explaining. **

**"Hey," Ed said, after several minutes of silence. "Yeah?" I asked. He stared at me hard for a couple of seconds and said "Be careful, I have a feeling some thing is about to begin." I just stared at him. I blinked and laughed. "You worry too much Ed! Go and get some sleep, I'll finish my shift," I said. He did go to sleep, after giving me a weird look, but I think he's right. Something is definitely about to begin.**

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm not exactly original with a company name like "Eltrix" but that was the best I could think of! The flock is gonna show up in the next chapter, so… please wait and read it! Please review!**_


End file.
